


No longer a lone star

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: [Day 7] July 22nd: stars/sweetsIn the cowboy slang, a "Lone Star" refers to an independent cowboy.Most of my stories are Alternate Universes in which Hanzo never "kills" Genji, but I wonder how could they have gotten together in the present days following most canon rules and this came out. I also love the idea of McCree and Genji having such an intense past in Blackwatch and then finding each other again.Enjoy! (/^▽^)/





	No longer a lone star

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 7] July 22nd: stars/sweets
> 
> In the cowboy slang, a "Lone Star" refers to an independent cowboy.
> 
> Most of my stories are Alternate Universes in which Hanzo never "kills" Genji, but I wonder how could they have gotten together in the present days following most canon rules and this came out. I also love the idea of McCree and Genji having such an intense past in Blackwatch and then finding each other again.
> 
> Enjoy! (/^▽^)/

Gibraltar has always been his favorite base, not because the accommodations are the best, most rooms don’t even have windows, but it is that peaceful atmosphere at night, the cliff hanging over the lumpy sea, the breeze always punishing its unprotected side and the warm climate. All of it brings memories to Jesse of another life, another time, easier times, then tougher, and finally, they are all reunited in Overwatch once more. Four months of hard work brought the headquarters to life. He was the second to arrive, Lena and Winston had already his hands full of things to do and he was happy to see their faces again. Five years on the run can make a dent in you, he was tired of the trashy motel rooms, the dubious legality of his activities and above all the loneliness. Living like an outlaw had been the dream of his teenage years and damn if he didn’t fulfill it until it turned out into his most dreaded nightmare.

When Genji arrived, his broken heart recomposed itself. McCree knew he was expecting him with more hankering than he would ever admit. And his smile was the same if not brighter, irradiating a joy and a happiness he never saw in him back in Blackwatch. They got together soon those early days, first as friends, then as fuck buddies, and it ended with Genji hating himself and McCree falling irremediably in love with him. They might have had a shot if Overwatch hadn’t broken to pieces after the explosion, but they both left, ran away from themselves, from the love they thought didn’t deserve -how stupid they were-, and from Overwatch.

But the day they were reunited, Genji jumped into his arms with the strength or a train, running him over, and, for the first time, letting his heart gallop free to him. Suddenly, all the unrequited love he nursed for himself became a thin veil revealing their true feelings. They had said so many things… none of them true, but Genji came back stronger than ever, more mature, more at peace. Then McCree learned about the Shambali and everything made sense. His cyborg body wasn’t a liability anymore but a part of himself, parts he had always loved but that Genji couldn’t accept. Less than a week and they were together again, same bed, same arms, same hearts full of the love their younger-selves couldn’t let free. And for the first time in his life, he was happy, plainly, simply happy.

When Hanzo arrived unexpectedly, he felt a pang of jealousy. He knew about the particularities of the relationship between the two brothers, how a stifling world and a shared fate joined them in their youth and, apparently, Genji still had feelings for his brother. But McCree wouldn’t renounce Genji for anything in the world and to see them together, Hanzo’s façade down, how much they had to overcome to finally be free…

No, McCree wouldn’t be an obstacle and wouldn’t take that from the Shimadas.

Lost in his thoughts and with a bottle of sake in hand, he gazed at the horizon, at the spot right above the comm tower where they have a drink on lazy days like today. The corner of his lip twitches upward when he sees them kissing. Not wanting to interrupt, he enjoys the views, Genji straddling Hanzo, oblivious to Jesse’s presence yet and stealing one of those kisses he gives to him every day, pouring his whole heart and soul with a side of lust.

Hanzo is a strange creature, a mystery most of the time, efficient, methodical, so in control… except when they immerse themselves in a wave of pleasure together. Because no, McCree wouldn’t be an obstacle but wouldn’t let anyone take Genji away from him. What started like a game, encouraged by Genji, tempting Hanzo and damn, tempting McCree too for all the new experiences it brought, it became something more, something else, moments he craved, new smiles to discover, secrets to unravel, pleasures to meet. Not an obstacle, not an outsider anymore. There was no place for jealousy, not when Genji lured Hanzo into their bed more often than not, not when he couldn’t tell anymore which Shimada was kissing him if he was blindfolded, though Hanzo is always rougher, determined, but so easily molded by his cowboy hands. It still surprises him how he turns the harsh bites into sweet, heady kisses that leave him longing for more.

It is easier than he thought, and McCree’s only fear is… he chuckles out loud at his own thoughts. He once feared to fall in love with Hanzo too, with them together, feelings blurring reality and crossing strange lines in the name of love. But now that fear has come true because McCree is irremediably and unstoppably in love with the Shimadas. He doesn’t know why this works, doesn’t care why Hanzo sneaked into his room the other night when Genji was away on a mission just to sleep beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and they fell asleep into each other’s arms.

That night was also the first one they lost themselves in the other’s body without Genji. It felt natural, logical, meant to be. Being with them feels good, and they all have had so many bad things torn them apart over the years; but now is a shared burden, barely heavy, when there are so many hands to help him stand up if he falls. No, there’s a straight road ahead for the three.

“Are you coming or what, Jesse?” Genji yells and waves from atop.

McCree chuckles, nodding and climbing the stairs to meet them at the roof. It’s kind of chilly, but not unpleasant, and it smells like salt and summer. The stars greet them lovingly from the sky, glittering; an occasional shooting star disturbing the peaceful night sky. If he sees one tonight, McCree knows exactly what he will ask.

“That is my favorite sake, cowboy,” Hanzo says in awe when he spots the bottle on McCree’s hand.

“Only the best for my sweethearts,” McCree quips.

“You were staring at us,” Genji says, leaving his brother’s lap and patting the floor between them so McCree can sit there.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” McCree teases and slumps on the cold floor of the roof with a grunt. Hanzo serves the drinks carefully, and he observes him with interest. Everything he does seems beautifully calculated, even when he brushes his fingers handing him the cup with a smirk. “I wanna ask you guys something,” McCree says, catching Genji and Hanzo’s attention. “How was your first kiss?”

“Hanami festival,” they both say in unison and they chuckle, sighing and glancing at the stars.

“It was under this same sky, but at the other side of the world,” Hanzo says, resting his head on the wall behind and gazing at the starry night.

“And in another life,” Genji murmurs and leans his head on the cowboy’s shoulder.

“Don’t go all melodramatic on me, darlin’,” McCree jests. “I want the juicy details.” Stealing a laugh from both Shimadas becomes easier every day. “And what’s a Hanami?”

“It is a spring festival to celebrate the blooming of the cherry blossom trees. Our home was high atop a hill surrounded by them, and the castle opened its doors to the villagers so they could admire the beauty of our orchard,” Hanzo says.

“But that’s the boring part,” Genji says, interrupting Hanzo. “We also had sweet treats, fireworks, the whole town out to celebrate the season for a night.”

“Everything seemed possible on that night,” Hanzo says, leaning forward and glancing at Genji with the sweetest smile.

“Yeah, but who kissed who?” McCree asks and prods Genji on the belly.

“I did,” Hanzo says, finishing his sake and pouring another.

“You tell the story, anija,” Genji says, lifting McCree’s arm to snuggle against his chest. Hanzo smiles sweetly and sighs.

“It happened late at night when we were walking back to the house, Genji grabbed my hand and asked me if he could sleep with me that night but before I could answer, the fireworks down the village started.”

“You flinched,” Genji teases.

“Barely,” Hanzo snorts and McCree chuckles, stroking Genji’s arm and accepting another serving of sake from the older Shimada while he continues. “But you squeezed my hand, and we turned around to admire the bright colors popping on the sky announcing the racketing noise of the fireworks.”

“And then you stole a kiss,” Genji says and chuckles.

“Will you let me tell the story?” Hanzo chides and rolls his eyes.

“I would’ve stolen a kiss too,” McCree says. “One from each of ya’.”

“But I did not _steal_ that kiss,” Hanzo says with a lopsided smile. “It was mine, to begin with. You were so beautiful that night, I will always remember how the fireworks glittered in your eyes and how you looked back at me and smiled. You still smile like that sometimes and it takes my breath away.” A deep sigh helps Hanzo catch a sharp intake of air. “I had fallen in love with you without noticing, like stepping into quicksand, and at that moment I realized I had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to regret or punish myself for. A moment of lucidity you may call it, one that faded away after I committed the greatest regret of my life when I…

“Anija,” Genji stops him, leaning over McCree’s lap to get closer to Hanzo.

“I know,” Hanzo says with a sad smile. “I kissed you because you were mine as much as I was yours and I could not find words in my heart to tell you.”

“And it was the most perfect kiss of all,” Genji whispers. “One I will never forget.”

McCree smiles widely when the Shimadas melt in a kiss, a soft drag of lips that turns into something else, deeper, naughty flicks of tongues pursuing more. Genji and Hanzo smile into the kiss, remembering the many kisses that followed their first, the nights under the sheets, the mornings refusing to leave the bed, discovering love together and growing as one until fate sliced them apart. But they are together again, and those wounds are their past, and the scars their present. Hopefully fully healed now.

“How was your first kiss with Genji?” Hanzo asks with a mischievous smile and Genji pouts.

McCree chuckles and lowers his hand to wrap around Genji’s waist. “The little shit here got me drunk.”

“That is so not true, Jesse,” Genji huffs. “You need no help for that.”

“I remember you literally said: let’s get drunk and fuck,” McCree mocks him.

“So predictable,” Hanzo teases.

“But you loved that kiss,” Genji says, biting his neck in retaliation.

“Damn sure I did, honey,” McCree says, gasping at the gentle love bite. “As much as the blow job after.” Hanzo’s guffaw resounds loudly and McCree joins him, his laugh interrupted only by a clenching of teeth that will surely leave a bruise on his skin.

“You two are so mean,” Genji says and sighs, snuggling again against the cowboy.

“It was so sweet, darlin’,” McCree whispers and kisses the crown of his head lovingly. “You kiss with your heart.” Genji chuckles at the cheesy compliment, closing his eyes and relaxing into his embrace. Hanzo leans back on the wall and shivers, a sudden gust freeing a strand from his ponytail. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

McCree lifts his arm invitingly and Hanzo rolls his eyes but the half-smile creeping up his face betrays him, and he yields, huddling against his body and nuzzling in the crook of his neck. The smell of the cowboy is so familiar now that it makes him feel like he’s at home, and that is a sentiment Hanzo only had with Genji. It shrinks his heart as much as unleashes an unbridled joy because he never thought someone would love him. He never thought himself worthy of anyone, not even Genji. And there he is, wrapped in the arms of two truthful lovers.

“Sorry, it gets a bit cold sometimes,” McCree says when his prosthetic wraps around his exposed shoulder and arm. He follows the outline of the dragon tattoo he knows by heart, a tingling telling him about the spirit dragon laying underneath.

“I do not mind,” Hanzo says, his lips caressing the cowboy’s neck, a telltale of the feeble kisses that tickle Jesse and steal a smile from his lips.

“I like when ya’ do that,” McCree whispers. Genji’s breathing is soothing, so steady he is about to fall asleep and McCree knows because the ninja has fallen asleep so many times in his arms by now. “I love you, Hanzo,” McCree says, a strangled gasp follows and a shooting star distracts them briefly as it crosses the sky in a white and bright blur of hope.

“What did you ask for?” Hanzo says.

“That you love me back,” McCree teases, knowing how hard it is for him to compromise, how badly he wants his love as much as Genji’s. He has learned many years ago not to betray his heart.

Hanzo straightens in his arms, levels their faces together and pierces his soul with those black, intent eyes that could kill you if they meant to. “You are a fool,” he says before he catches his lips into a kiss, not a gentle one, not a foreign one either. Hanzo assails his mouth forcefully, presses their lips together and moans when McCree kisses back.

“I love you more,” Hanzo says with a smirk, and before the cowboy can quip at that, they melt into another kiss with the stars as the only witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as the final fic for this week that I never expected to complete. But you guys are the best, your comments are so sweet and even if only one person enjoys a short drabble or story the hours I put into them have been worthy.
> 
> Thank you again for reading along ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑


End file.
